A Simple Card Game
by crimsonvortex
Summary: It was a simple card game. Yet, she always lost. Although... it looks like she won this time...


**whoohoo! Finally finished this! I should be writing other stuff...but...hehe. I present to you...Break/Sharon! Because they are such a lovely couple, ne? I am sorry if anybody is out of character or if the format is crazy. If it is...I will try to fix it. Also...Break may get slight out of character in this...sorry for any errors as well..**

**So~ How am I at romance? ;)  
**

**I hope you all enjoy! Please review! **

* * *

"Break! Would you stop cheating already!"

"My dear, I am not cheating, you are merely terrible at cards."

Sharon huffed and practically threw the small stash of cards on the table. Perfect start of a perfectly horrible day. Well, not horrible, but enough to get her in a tizzy. All the way from Gilbert stomping off, complaining he couldn't deal with 'The Clown' any longer, to spilling her brealfast on her lap, ruining a perfect dress, while Break merely giggled at her instead of helping.

A perfectly annoying day.

Despite her numerous attempts to get Break to go after Gilbert and apologize, the white-haired knight just waved at her nonchalantly, "Gil needs to mature more."

She had sighed and continued to read her book, that is...until Break interrupted and suggested they play cards.

"Play cards? Well, alright."

And now, she kept losing, pathetically.

"I didn't expect you to be _this _bad."

"Quit it!"

Silence.

"Break..."

"I haven't said a word, milady."

"I can hear you snickering to yourself. In your mind."

"Hehe..."

Sharon picked up her cards again,"I didn't know you liked cards anyway."

He shrugged, "Seemed like a good way to pass the time."

"Hmm."

She nodded in agreement, but could help being a little wary. This was odd-ish. Break never went out of his way to do anything to pass the time, at least not with her. Usually he was on a mission for Pandora, or just investigating his own priority. Whenever it was silent in the mansion, he went off to explore by himself, or do whatever he does.

_What does he do anyway? _

Sharon couldn't help but wonder to herself. But, for him to suggest cards was unexpectant, it certainly was not unwelcoming. She treasured any quality time she got to spend with him.

"I have a question, milady."

"Oh?" She moved her cards in a different order in her hand, in hopes it would somehow change another sad loss.

"Why do you trust me?"

Her head snapped up and she glanced at her knight in surprise, "What?"

That was just random.

_Did he plan this?_

It wasn't obvious, but she noticed the way his jaw tightened ever so slightly, the way he shifted in his chair. What was wrong..

"You shouldn't be so naive."

She almost drew back in surprise at the tone Break was talking to her with. It was so unlike him, almost angry.

What did she do?

"B-Break? Are you..."

He interrupted in a more stronger tone, "I asked, why?"

She fell silent, why? Why did she trust him? There was no right answer to a question like that.

"I don't have to answer such a question." Sharon returned strongly, staring at the man across from her, feeling uneasy.

He didn't reply right away, taking his time to brush his fingers across the cards, "We are all like cards..."

Sharon shifted in her seat, rather uncomfortable that she wasn't following the disscussion, yet she raised a eyebrow questioning him, "Oh?"

"They all have their place, they all have a duty to fulfill in life, there is a queen, the king, the joker...and most of all..." Break picked up one card, leaning forward, trailing the card up her neck, with a almost bored look on his face. "...one card always cheats, Sharon."

_He called me Sharon..._

She tilted her head, trying not to let the small wince of pain from the cad pressing into her skin show on her face, but it showed anyway. To her surprise, she saw a flash of something in his red eye.

_What was...guilt?_

Her eyes widen in realization, catching on much quicker than usual. Her entire body relaxed and she almost smiled.

Break was guilty, he was testing her, he was _trying _to make her scared. He wanted to her to push him away, to get away, to not trust him, like he did not trust himself.

_Oh, Xerxes...  
_

He continued, his grip tightened against the wood table he was leaning across, whispering, "I could turn around and heat on you any minute, betray you, hurt you. You should not trust m-..."

_She laughed..._

He blinked, mouth agape, "Sharon, why are yo-.."

But he was abruptly cut off by Sharon slipping her hand, tangling it in with his messy white hair and yanked him forward, making their lips connect.

The card fluttered to ground unnoticed and forgotten.

They broke away, panting, Sharon spoke first, "Xerxes, you truly are a idiot."

He kept silent, still leaning over the table, his hair covering his face.

"You are my loyal knight." She giggled, "And no matter what you did, or will do, nothing will ever change that.:

"How can you say that?"

"Because, Xerxes, I _trust _you."

The frown on his face was disturbing, but not another word passed between them. It is not like there was anything they could say, Sharon was still the mistress of the mansion, while Break a mere servant.

"If I had threatened Sharyl like that...she would put me out on the streets."

"I am not my mother. But, still..." Sharon regarded him, "You took a risk, threatening me like that."

Break sat back down in his chair and stared blankly at her, with his hair covering half of his face, slightly disheveled. And, in Sharon's opinion, a little adorable. His lone eyes stared back at her, a flicker of shame and sadness.

She narrowed her eyes and quickly jabbed Break with her foot, in the ankle, hard. "You are a fool if you could even think I would throw you out."

Break winced before softly letting out a chuckle, "It seems, Sharon, that I am always a fool around you."

Such a romantic line that made Sharon pause at her retort, a light blush dusting across her cheeks. Which grew darker as she remembered _exactly _what she had done to him, not just a few minutes ago.

"Well! Let us continue with cards, shall we?"

"Cards? You seem to be much more capable at something much _different, _milady." He drawled out with a smirk.

It seems old Break was back. Stupid clown as Gilbert would say, and at the current moment, Sharon agreed greatly with the nickname.

"Cards, Break. Cards. We were playing cards."

"I seem to remember something very different."

"Do you? I don't."

"So harsh. May I remind you, you did it to me. Not the other way around."

Cough.

"I don't recall."

"I see. Well then... Allow me to remind you, milady."

"No! W-Wait, Break! Someone might...ah.."

More cards fell off the table, unknown to the two players, while they enjoyed the quiet moments alone.

They knew very well such quiet moments would not last forever, didn't they?


End file.
